Salvation is Here
by Fehlerhaft
Summary: SongFic to "Hello" by Evanescence. Hermione has a side to her no one knew. Warning: Dark, Suicide, Mild Cursing.


**"Hello" by Evanescence**

_Notes:  
"..." Direct Quotes  
'...' Thoughts  
_**Bold**- Lyrics

'Smile. Always Smile. I wanted this. We wanted this...'

**Playground school bell rings again...**

"Hermione, you need to relax, just be laid back. You work too much. You should smile and laugh more often." 'That is what we did. To show them I can mold to be as they wish.'

**Rain clouds come to play again...**

"Hermione, you smile too much, Is everything well? You aren't hiding anything?" 'Just smile and shake your head no. Good girl. We must not let them know. They will take us away.'

**Has no one told you she's not breathing?...**

'Stop your crying, you pathetic little girl! Have I not taught you anything?! They will suspect. You are nothing without me. Do you want them to take me away?! You will not exist without me! Stop that crying! STOP! Good girl, Good Pet.'

**Hello...**

'Look what you did, you little girl! I was there for you when you needed someone. You talked to me whenever you wanted and this is what I get in return?! You, going to a professor and confessing about us to them!? How dare you! You shall pay, Oh how you will pay!!!'

**I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to...**

"Miss Granger, My fellow professors and I are recommending you for a psychoanalyst evaluation at St. Mungo's for the time being. As a Headmaster of this school, it is my duty to insure the safety and well-being of all students and attendees of Hogwarts. We hope you seek what medical attention you need and are well. Good day to you now. The carriage will be outside the front doors at 9 p.m. tonight. Please do not be late. We wish to keep this under a need to know bases for your own good. You may go pack your supplies for I daresay you shall not be returning for 4 days at the least. May Merlin be with you, my young child"

**Hello.**

'Oh just great child! Look what you have gotten us into! The one person you completely trusted thinks you deserve to be locked up in a nutter house. Just BE-A-UTI-FUL! They're going to take me away now, you know that right? Do you want that? Do you want to be all alone with no one to confide in? Now you have no one. You ARE no one. Just a pathetic waste of space.'

**If I smile and don't believe...**

'Yes, that's it. Smile and wave to the people who don't give a SHIT! about you. They snicker behind your back. I'm the only one you ever needed and would ever have! Now you don't even want me. What about what we had? You shared your thoughts and secrets to me and I WAS ALWAYS THERE! Did that mean nothing to you? Probably not. You should just end your life right now. No one would care. Put us both out of the misery. Yes, tempting isn't it? Pathetic Child!!'

**Soon I know I'll wake from this dream...**

'Yes, you want all of this to go away, don't you. Regret it yet? You shoud've never crossed me. I said you will pay, did I not? Our reputation will be shattered. IF we ever come back, you wouldn't be able to handle all of those whispers behind your back. The stares in the corridors. You couldn't handle that, could you? Like I've been saying all along, PATHETIC IS ALL YOU WILL EVER BE!'

**Don't try to fix me I'm not broken...**

'Hurry and pack all of your belongings, so we can go and get this over with.'

**Hello....**

'You WILL act normal, and tell them it was all a big misunderstanding, and MAKE them believe you. You are mine, and always will be mine. No matter what, you will never escape me. You won't let yourself escape me.'

**I'm the lie living for you so you can hide...**

'Stupid. Stupid. Stupid Child. What the hell are we going to do now? Everyone already thinks you are daft. Ooo, I have an idea my dear child. It shall make your suffering go away. If you do this one thing for me, I shall never plague you again.'

**Don't cry.**

'Yes, shiny, is it not? Perfectly straight and smooth. Tempting. Alas, all this shall cause is a salvation for us. My pet, go run a bath. Nice, warm water to soothe these sore muscles we have.'

**Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping...**

'Perfect. Perfection at last. Now my sweet, this may hurt a bit. Use this tool of haven to cause your skin to split and pour out our pain. Yes, that's good. Small. Crying. Deep. Stinging. Crimson crevices to escape the pain.'

**Hello...**

'Sshhhh Child, it will be all right. This is our secret. Grab a piece of parchment and write: --I showed her what she was, what she wanted, Nothingness-- in this crimson ink. Brilliant. Bloody Brilliant. Now just slide it out from under the door of the restroom to be found.'

**I'm still here...**

'My pet, for our last step, and please be gentle. I know you're growing dizzy but please my darling, please try to make it to the bath tub. It will hurt much less, I promise my dear.'

**All that's left of yesterday.**

'Close our eyes my child. For salvation is.......'

---THE END!!---

_A/N: Now I'm not one to beg but if you took the time to read this whole SongFic then please take a short time and review. It would mean a lot and could help me become a better writer. This was actually my first FanFiction I ever posted so please let me know that you think. Thank you, I hope you enjoyed. _

_  
Hail, _

_Hayden._


End file.
